


还好不晚 05 （R）

by yihutianjiu627



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihutianjiu627/pseuds/yihutianjiu627
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship





	还好不晚 05 （R）

王一博没想到肖战酒量居然这么差，一杯几乎没什么度数的啤酒就喝得上了头，更没想到的是竟然一开始信了他的面带微笑的强装镇定，在他接二连三的开了好几瓶啤酒后才看出来不对劲。

王一博只好又把肖战带回自己市区的公寓。

肖战喝醉后虽然脑子有点不清不楚的，却也没有什么别的恶习，甚至还能保持直立行走，这让王一博省了不少心。

然而王一博对肖战酒品不错的评价在进门的一瞬间就上演了打脸现场。

门关上的刹那，肖战从背后抱了上来，带着一点清冽的酒香味。

王一博深呼了一口气，拍拍肖战箍在他胸前的手：“别闹，我去给你接杯水。”

肖战却不听他的，拿下巴在王一博颈窝处蹭了蹭，手也不老实的往下探去。

王一博忙按住肖战不安分的手，一边把肖战往沙发那边带，一边温声细语的哄，试图把人安顿住。

可肖战不依不饶的，他比王一博高一点，从他的角度正好看见王一博一点点泛红的耳垂，鲜艳欲滴的，看起来很好吃的样子，然后他就伸出舌头尝了尝，紧接着，他感到身前的人抖了抖。

肖战似乎还是不满意，又抱紧了些身前奶香奶香的人，一条腿蛇似的缠上王一博的。

王一博攥着肖战的手紧了紧，似乎将他箍疼了，肖战不满的哼唧一声，接着报复似的在王一博脖颈处轻轻的咬了一口。

王一博在国外这些年，虽然不像人们想象中的富二代那般私生活混乱，却也没有白浪费了自己纨绔子弟的称号，前前后后也换衣服似的有过一些皮囊好看的床伴。

他其实对上床对象是男是女不是很介意，上床么，左右不就是那么回事。

王一博承认，肖战确实长得不错，不论是气质还是五官，都比之前那些皮囊要好太多。

只是之前和肖战顶多算是萍水相逢的见义勇为，要说后来有什么不同，也只勉强算是看起来格外顺眼的朋友。

在他看来，肖战虽然偶尔说话冲了一点，但总是恰到好处的体贴，不会问让他为难的问题，也不会因为他的身份对他有什么不同。

面对那张时常让人出神的脸时，他不是没有肖像过，可过了那个吐露心底秘密的夜晚后，他内心又欢喜又羞愧。

欢喜总算有人可以倾诉一直堵在心里的秘密，羞愧自己居然会对这样好的人产生过不该有的妄念。

他今天也喝了酒，看到肖战红彤彤的脸和嘟起的红唇时也产生过冲动。

王一博一直在告诉自己不可以，可也经不起这样撩拨。

下一秒，肖战感觉自己被人扔在沙发靠背上，他顺着惯性向后仰，又被人托住后脖颈拉了回来。

喉结被人死死咬住，肖战惊呼出声，可那声音叫出来却拖着尾调，变成婉转又勾人的呻吟。

他感觉身前的人微微停顿了一下，掰开他双腿，用手箍住他后腰，欺身压上来，刚才啃咬的动作变成了舔舐，像是在弥补刚刚的过错，温热的舌头细细描着喉结的轮廓。

肖战实在忍不住，双腿紧紧夹住身前的人，喉咙里发出细细的呜咽，听起来像是求饶，又像是渴望更多的诉求。

细密又温柔的舔舐渐渐转移了位置，从喉结一路向下，到锁骨、再到胸前，肖战衬衣的扣子不知什么时候解开，王一博额前的碎发扫过露出的皮肤，有点痒，肖战想抓住点什么，只好把手插进王一博的头发里。

箍着他后腰的手从他后腰间向下探入，一只很大的手在他浑圆的屁股上使劲揉搓，胸口的凸起被隔着衬衣布料含住，很快湿了一片，凉凉的，他感觉浑身的注意力都被胸口的吸引过去，很快，隔着布料的不真切感让他十分恼火，他想要更多。

肖战奋力抬起被迫后仰的脑袋，嗓子因为喝了酒微微干涩：“亲……亲我。”

王一博抬起头，吃力的仰着脖子，因为酒精微微上头的脸颊红得十分好看的，双眸像是盛满了水，迷离又渴求的望着他。

王一博就着这个姿势把肖战抱起来，转身朝卧室走去。

肖战后背刚贴上柔软的大床，就被人含住了嘴，一开始只是试探的亲吻，可肖战却像沙漠里渴久了的植物，久逢甘霖一般拼了命的汲取，唇齿之间水渍连连，发出黏腻又充满情欲的声音。

不知吻了多久，直到俩人都有点喘不上气，王一博终于放开了他，却学着肖战在门口偷亲他的样子，又侧身去舔肖战的耳朵。

王一博舌尖卷起肖战的耳垂，玩弄一圈又放下，然后恶作剧似的朝肖战耳朵轻轻吹了一下，肖战被吹得浑身发麻，报复似的去拽王一博的裤子。

“这么着急？”王一博一只手将肖战双手扣在头顶，另一只手将肖战下半身衣物褪去，露出早已昂扬的性器。

肖战感觉自己敏感处被一只大手裹住，顶端有指尖轻轻擦过，沾了从上面涌出的清液，挑逗似的在顶端圆润处打着圈。

肖战被这番逗弄激得十分难耐，渴求的呜咽从吻的水湿红肿的双唇里传出，双腿急急的缠到王一博身上，无意识的微微挺起腰，露出粉嫩可口的后穴。

王一博沾着清液的指尖移到细嫩的小口，缓缓试探着，直到娇柔的粉红逐渐松动，配合着王一博的动作细细的吸吮着，一节一节的吞没王一博细长的指节。

肖战似乎还是不满足，哼哼唧唧的拿脚蹭着王一博的腿，湿漉漉的眼角也泛起了红，又添了几分令人失去理智的娇媚。

王一博俯下身，把性器抵在肖战腿间，在早已湿润的臀瓣间缓缓的蹭着。

肖战似乎感受到身下的滚烫，十分配合的将下身凑过去，却发现对方非常讨厌的在穴口磨磨蹭蹭，就是不给他。

被王一博箍着的双手剧烈的挣动着，嫣红的双唇一张一合：“给……给我。”

王一博似乎十分享受看到肖战这副模样，低头吻了吻肖战的唇，然后使劲在肖战唇上咬了一下，用手掰着肖战的下巴，让他只能看向自己：“我是谁。”

“唔……疼……”肖战吃痛的睁开眼瞪他，“你干嘛……嗯……咬我。”

“说，我是谁。”王一博捏着肖战下巴的手微微使了点力，迫使肖战不得不睁大了眼睛。

“王……王一博。”肖战含糊不清的说。

王一博松开捏着肖战下巴的手，低头吻住肖战的唇，舌头深深探入，水声啧啧，唇齿相连。

肖战沉了沉身子，将下身挨挨蹭蹭的性器头部轻轻含住。

王一博一边亲吻着肖战唇边的小痣一边又问：“你想要什么？”

“唔……我想要……王、王一博……啊……”身下的滚烫倏地捅了进来，带着不容置疑的坚定，顷刻撑满了肖战早已湿滑黏腻的甬道。

肖战感觉脑中嗡地炸开，浑身不可抑制的颤栗，内壁的软肉紧紧扣着王一博的大到不可思议的性器，直到王一博在肖战臀瓣上一拍：“放松。”

肖战带着哭腔：“呜……你，你轻点。”

王一博松开箍着肖战的手，将怀中人向自己拢紧，一边安抚般温柔的亲吻着肖战的双唇，一边慢慢的律动着。

可怀里的人似乎总有办法将他内心的理智击灭，他听见肖战在他唇边说：“好……好舒服。”

王一博最后的一丝克制轰然消散，双手握住肖战光滑纤细的腰身，如狂风暴雨般操弄起来，一下一下，将肖战的呻吟撞的支零破碎。

肖战求饶似的呜咽着，泛红的双眼凝着生理性泪水，王一博低头吻过，腹部却压住肖战挺翘的性器，随着抽动的频率紧紧蹭着。

王一博感到夹着自己性器的肉壁忽地缩紧，低头看去，身下人高翘的性器顶端已经泛出白浊。

不可抑制的快感过电似的就要从下身的出口喷薄而出，然而却忽然被人用力堵住。

肖战不可置信的看向王一博，被欲望染红的双眼露出气急败坏又哀求的神色。

王一博勾起嘴角，低头深深含住肖战的唇瓣，身下更加大力的狠狠撞着，仿佛要把肖战整个人生吞活剥下去，直到肖战嗓中发出再也经受不住声音。

王一博终于放开堵着肖战性器的手，愈加凶狠地在他体内深处进出着，最后在肖战体内释放了出来。

剧烈的快感将肖战带上云端，脑中嗡嗡的带着余韵的轰鸣。


End file.
